Whisper in the Wind
by Elrond-is-cool
Summary: What if Legolas was a girl? How would that efect the Fellowship? This will be slightly AU. This is NOT here to make fun of Legolas! Please RR! Thank you!
1. Everything Needs a Begging

A/N: THIS FIC IS NOT HERE TO MAKE FUN OF LEGOLAS!!!! I just need to get that straight! I just wanted to know what it would be like to have a girl in the Fellowship without adding any characters! In this fic, Boromir will not die and Gimli will not have that big of a part, yet if you review and give me parts to put him in, I will try to put those in. Thank you so much!! Thank you for reading!! Please review!!

2nd A/N: Here's the revised 1/18/04 (as well as 10/27/04) copy of this...) I was also wondering if I should continue with the storyline and still off Boromir...I would much appreciate your views on this. I plan on rewriting all the other chapters, and THEN adding another chapter, so bare with me. Thank you so much and enjoy!

Everything Needs a Beginning

Legolas sighed as she looked around Rivendell. The white structures that blended in with the lush greenery were comfortable reminders that she was safe. She had originally come to Imladris on her father's request to tell the council about Gollum and his escape from their dungeons, but when attacked by a group of orcs inside the borders of her Mirkwood homeland, her message was to also tell of the increased attacks on elves.

She was well aware of the fact that Lord Elrond and everyone else of the great land of Rivendell would only think of her as a simple messenger girl sent by the king. Little did they suspect that she was truly the first born princess of Mirkwood, youngest only to her older brother. For seemingly "security" reasons, her father didn't want anyone other than the elves of Mirkwood knowing that he had a daughter. His excuse was that he wished no danger to come to her, but in one of her fathers less than sober moods, he accidentally let it slip that the only reason he did this was because he wished for her to not meet some young elf and leave him.

Legolas, taking after her mother with her long, blonde hair and sparkling eyes, was one of the few things that King Thranduil still valued. He loved all of his other offspring very much, as well, them being the only things left of his wife, but Legolas was his only girl and he loved her unconditionally. It was with the hopes of keeping her out of war that he sent her away from his home, thinking that in the elvish paradise of the House of Elrond, she would be safe.

It was without a surprise then, that her brothers started to become overprotecting as well. With much encouragement from their father, they shadowed Legolas' every move, never allowing her any privacy except in the confines of her room (and even then only because she locked them out). The only time that they were not able to hound her steps was when she took her every other monthly visits to Rivendell. Because of their desire to not leave the kingdom and the fact that they had duties to perform that kept them locked at Mirkwood, her brothers were unable to follow her there (to her great enjoyment). It was because of this that they decided to gain an accomplice in the great halls of Elrond that would keep their "darling and innocent sister" out of trouble.

It was in this way that Legolas meet Aragorn, son of Arathorn, although she only knew him as Estel back then. At first he had only followed her as she visited Rivendell, and she thought nothing of it. He was only a child back then, and she only and elf of about five hundred years. It wasn't until that little boy began to turn into a teenager that she started to notice him and his hounding of her footsteps.

When she at least confronted him and learned about her brothers plot to never allow her a moments piece, she was (to say the least) a little mad. However, after she had chewed his ear off and went back home early so that she could do the same with all of her brothers, she felt a little bad about being mean to him (however she felt no remorse about what she did to her brothers, they deserved it).

At her visit on the following month (she got to visit again so soon to make up for her having to go home early because of an "emergency" at home) she made an honest effort to get to know the mostly human male known as Estel. She was beyond shocked to learn that this man was Aragorn, heir to Gondor and a descendent of Elrond's very own twin brother Elros. It came as an even bigger shock to her that instead of declaring his kingship, he posed as a ranger from the north, going where it pleased him to.

As her visits continued and the years passed, Estel made the change from teenager into adult. He began to think things through instead of running into things without a care. Legolas was also shocked to see it when Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond, began to take up an interest in the man. She was, however, even more surprised when he declined her advances.

"May I take your horse?" a young servant elf asked her as he made a jester to the horse she was ridding on. It had seemed that with her recollecting she had ridden right up to the stables and that the elf before her had been standing there for quite sometime. With a quick shake of her head to recollect her errant thoughts, she tossed her feet out of the stirrups, threw her leg over the side of the horse, and guided gracefully down off the towering brown mare that she had lovingly named Quickbeam after a character in a tale that her mother had once told her. She believed that it had something to do with trees..."Yes, please." she said as her feet landed on the ground. She then reached her gloved hand up to remove the grey hood from her head. As most males, the young stable elf stopped in awe at Legolas' beauty. The young she-elf had aged well over the years herself, and was a very enchanting sight to see. It just added to her natural beauty that she had entirely no idea of it. Despite being cooped up her whole life in the halls of Mirkwood, her skin was a healthy shade for an elf. Her green jerkin, light blue shirt, and dark leggings contrasted wonderfully with her shoulder length blonde hair. It was hard to find a child-like innocence in any creature now a days in Middle Earth, but if one was to have it, it would be her.  
  
"Legolas!" yelled a voice from distant memories. Legolas smiled as she recognized the deep voice. She nodded her thanks to the young elf that was struck still, his hand hardly griping the reigns of her horse as he followed Legolas with his eyes. Legolas made off to the right, where the voice sounded as if it came from. When a shape met her eyes, her smile only turned brighter.  
  
"Aragorn!" she yelled quickening her pace and giving him a huge hug once she reached him. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her waist and raised her up, twirling her around in a circle before placing her back on her feet.  
  
"It's so good to see you! Are you here for the council?" he asked as he put her at arms length, studying her intently.  
  
"That I am, my good friend. I came with a message from the king. It seems that Gollum has managed to escape the dungeons...but you'll hear more about that at the council. Come! I wish to tour Rivendell! It has been such a long time since I've last been here." Legolas said. As she gazed into his dark eyes, she was once again struck by how much he had changed. Foregoing his usually cropped hair, he had let it grow out to his shoulders in a mess that some would call "Ruggedly handsome." His brown clothes only accented his heavily tanned skin, proof of all his days spent out into the sun. She smiled once more as he led her off to get reacquainted with the land that was more a home to her than her birthplace.

Unaware of how much time they had spent exploring the gardens and fields, it came as a surprise to both of them when the sun reached over half way in the sky. With all the talk of war going around in Mirkwood, and the unusual bold raids of the orcs, Legolas's days were mostly spent helping her brothers protect their borders, and she had not found dime to visit her childhood sanctuary in almost a year and a half. With dismayed groans, they realized that the suns place in the sky meant that they would have to get ready for the council that would take place in only two hours.  
  
"I shall see you when it starts, then, Aragorn." Legolas said once they had reached the main house of the House of Elrond. She started towards the right corridor, heading towards her usual quarters. Because of her frequent every other month visits before all the trouble, Lord Elrond had found it easier to just give her rooms rather than making the servants prepare a guest room every single time that she visited.  
  
"Right. See you then, Legolas." Aragorn said as he started off towards his own chambers, which were to the left. Time seemed to pace by much slower than it had before, minutes seeming like hours before the council was to begin. It was then no surprise that Legolas was one of the first ones to arrive at the designed meeting place, Aragorn following soon after. It was a surprise to both of them, however, that the other members of the council appeared as early as them, stopping any chance they might have had at continuing their reunion talk. Lord Elrond himself, however, did not arrive until the exact time that the meeting had been set, therefore not allowing the meeting to begin until the Lord was ready.

And then it began.  
  
A/N: Remember, this is not supposed to be defensive to Legolas! He is one of my favorite characters! This was just an idea in my head! So please review nicely? Thank you! Review and tell me who you think she should end up with; anyone in the fellowship. Thank you! Constructive criticism is expectable and cherished. Thank you!!!

2nd A/N: Wow, I added a lot...) I hope you liked the revisions!! Please review!!! Thank you!!! This chapter is largely dedicated to Opal Elf because you rock my socks! You are so awesome to have reviewed so many of my fics, and I just wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful, gracious, and over ally AWESOME person! So, thanx! )


	2. The Council of Elrond

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed!!! I started to write again after some major writers block and I'll soon have my other stories uploaded to, thanks again for reading!! And reviewing!! Can't forget that!!!! By the way, the council is going by the movie because in the book it takes really, really long, whereas in the movie, it is short. Thank you again!!! R/R please!!! Terribly sorry if the lines are not right!! If you know the true lines, please send them in a review and I will immediately change them and give you credit!! Thank you for reading!!!

2nd A/N: Hey, it's 10/29/04. Which means that it's this chapter's turn to be rewritten. Fair warning, I'm listening to a bunch of love songs from Zana, Don't! and it might show in this because most of them are insanely happy. Bear with me, please. So thanx for reading, and kindly find it in your heart to review. By the way, Melis, I hadn't updated the second OR third chapter yet, until now...so there...P Thanx, ya'll.  
  
Humbug Rabbit (N' Isil): Thank you so much for being my first reviewer!!!! I appreciate it so much!!! Thank you!!!! (10/29/04: Thanks for thinking of it as an original. I actually got the idea from several conversations with my friends, and the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone...)  
  
Hope: I might just take your advice; I just have to see where it is going, thank you so much for reviewing!!!!!! (10/29/04: I see what you mean, but I'm stuck on a "they all must fall in love/they all must fall in love/they all must fall in love/they all must fall in love" kinda set of mind, but I might not exactly make them get married. I don't know, maybe just a fling. Thanx for the advice, though!)  
  
Amancirith Carangarien: OMG!! Thank you so much for your review!!!! I was so surprised that someone like you reviewed my story...thank you! I might have her end up with Boromir...maybe! (10/29/04: Once again, I still can't believe that someone like you reviewed. Thanx! So, about the Boromir thing...I dunno...my friend has threatened me death if I do it, but it just seems so cool! Boromir rocks, so maybe. But it's definitely between him and Aragorn.)

Sister Orlanda Marie Skippy: Thank you!! Yes it is part of the AU, Legolas is going to be as old as Aragorn. Thanks for pointing that out!!! Thank you for reviewing!!! (10/29/04: Ah-ha! It was YOU who pointed that out about the age! points finger My friends kept hassling me about it, and that's what finally got me to change it in the first chapter. So...thanx, everyone needs to be told when they make mistakes, and that was a REALLY big one.)  
  
...: Frodo? I'll take that into consideration...) Thanks for reviewing!!!! I don't mind Yaoi/Slash at all. (10/29/04: Yoai? Where? looks around franticly, stops in disappointment Unfortunately, while I love to read it, /writing/ it is something entirely different. I also was thinking more of a little brother-big sister thing between Legolas and the hobbits.)  
  
ArtemisPrime: She is in-fact just like a female Legolas, only more open and not stoic as much. Her father wanted to send her instead of the boys because he new he could trust her. He had to have someone he could trust with anything because he has been hearing certain rumors about things, so he needed to have someone he could trust and wouldn't take away a man. Thanks for pointing that out. Being a girl myself, I wanted to put this in here. Thank you for reviewing!!! I agree! Pippin is underappreciated!!! I will in-fact build him up! Thank you!! (10/29/04: Hah! I rewrote the first chapter and thanks to you I included something about that! Yay! Thanks, though, for bringing it to my attention. Also, with the third movie out now, anyone who still thinks Pippin is silly should be stabbed with many, many pointy objects. Preferably sticks.)  
  
Falcyn Nathronoelei (Frosted Failure): Thank you for the great review. I don't think that I will have her in a long lasting romance with any hobbits...maybe a mother-son relationship, though...thanks for reviewing!!!! Thank you!!!! (10/29/04: Hobbits and Legolas shall be part of a strictly brother-sister relationship. I don't think I could mentally handle anything else. Boromir vs. Aragorn is how it's got to be!)  
  
Amy: Thank you for correcting that lil' mistake in the first chapter, I'll fix it as soon as I can find the file...thank you for reviewing!!! You know, I might just not make into a romance, and just have mother-son and sister- brother relationships...thanks for the idea!!! Thank you!!! (10/29/04: Sorry, but I've got to. I just /have/ to make it into a romance. The plot bunny is screaming ROMANCE at me, and I've just /got/ to listen. By the by, I fixed the chapter, and now it's 100 in 3rd person....I hope.)  
  
Ysabel: AHHH!!! I hope that it doesn't become a Mary-Sue!! If it even hints in that direction...please tell me!!! The thing about him being a different sex is that I wanted to open up all the different plot-entrances that couldn't be there if he was male. Like PMS..., Thanks for the consideration!!!! Thank you!!!! (10/29/04: Yea, the Mary-Sue-ish thing. I think I might be screwed in that area. As well as staying with Legolas's character. I'm gonna try, mark my words, but I think being a girl would have /drastic/ impact on his personality. But I'm gonna work with it. The only other problem is he's an elf, and there's not much I can have him NOT excel at, though I hope to find something, like having Aragorn/Boromir save him or something. But I will have my friends check over it so as to eliminate anything that might stray to far into the territory of OOC and Mary-Sues.)  
  
MeShelly: tell you the truth, when I read this over again, my internal instinct kept saying that to...thanks for reviewing!!! I felt so proud that someone like you reviewed!! Thank you!!! (10/29/04: Okay, let me just tell you that I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! Your stories are so awesome! Marry me? Please?....Right. cough Between when I had first written this fic and now, I seemed to have developed a strange likening to Gimli, so, don't worry, he will still be included.)  
  
ElvenOnes: Thank you so much for your review!!! I really appreciate it that you left it!! Thank you!!!!! (10/29/04: You and me both babe, I'm writing this as it comes, so bear with me.)  
  
Council of Elrond  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old... You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Lord Elrond said as the silver circlet that was settled on top his crown of neatly styled brown hair glinted in the shadowed sunlight. With a swish of purple robes, the color betraying his status, the elf-lord turned his brown gaze onto the farthest left seat. Frodo Baggins, now under the scrutiny of the elf-lord's gaze, sunk into his chair as Lord Elrond continued, "Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom....bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo's nervousness increased as all attention was focused solely on him. With a small nudge from Gandalf on his left, so small that no one but Frodo saw or felt it, Frodo leapt to his overly large feet and walked over to a stone dais that stood in the middle of the stone slab that the half-circle council was seated on and hesitatingly placed the small band of gold down. With a rush of curly black hair, bright blue eyes, and fading brown traveling clothes, Frodo rushed back to his seat, relieved that the only eyes that stared at him instead of the small gold ring that he had placed on the dais were the friendly ones of the grey old wizard on his left. Within seconds, hushed whispers spread about the council amid a flurry of gasps and startled exclamations.  
  
"So it is true...the doom of men...it is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor!" said a man sitting in one of the seats of the half-circle, his raggedly cut brown hair reaching the shoulders of his long, blue leather tunic, "Why not use this ring?" The man stood and began to pace in front of the council, determined to make them listen. His brown leather boots made a clinking noise as they hit the rough stone below him, them, the sound of the stretching leather of his pants as he walked, and his voice being the only things that dared to make a sound as he spoke, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" The man, Boromir exclaimed this while looking around at the surrounding council members, looking for hesitation in any of their eyes. He needn't have looked, for he found it in the eyes of the Ranger that sat on the far right of the half-circle.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" The man with shoulder-length dark brown, almost black, hair said, his coal velvet shirt stretching over his torso as he leaned against his hand that in turn rested on one of the armrests of his brown wooden chair. His eyes, so dark a brown that at first glance they seemed almost black, bored holes into Boromir. Yet Boromir would not be discouraged so easily. After all, he was a steward while this man seemed no more than a lowly Ranger.  
  
"And what would a....Ranger....know of this matter?" he asked, drawing the word "Ranger" out with a sneer that clearly stated what Boromir thought of him and all his lot.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." It was Legolas, who could not bear to listen to Boromir shame her friend, who said this in such a manner that Boromir was temporarily taken aback. Who was this she-elf that thought herself superior enough to question a male? And this...ranger...a king? It was laughable.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir laughed, pointing a gloved finger at the still sitting Ranger.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas said, her eyes flashing. Boromir sneered, taking a step towards Legolas in a threatening manor.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said to Legolas in elfish, telling her to sit down. She reluctantly did as she was told. Boromir stopped advancing and blinked, taking in what the Ranger said. Or, rather, what he didn't say. He was stuck silent, this man did not deny what the she-elf had said! Could it be true? No...no, but perhaps...

Confused and more than a little taken aback, Boromir muttered to himself, trying to reassure himself that Gondor was still HIS kingdom, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said glancing at both Aragorn and Boromir, with a nervous straightening of his hat. Gandalf chewed his lip and held on tighter to his trusty brown staff made of a tree root as he thought of the implications Boromir's and Aragorn's fight might have for the future.

The silence lasted a few minutes. Everybody looked around at the other members of the council, trying to find out what side everyone else was on to determine what they should do. The dwarfs present would naturally disagree with anything that the elves agreed to, and Boromir and Aragorn were doing their best to pretend that the other wasn't there, despite their close proximity of being only two chairs away from each other.

"You have only one choice: the Ring must be destroyed!" Lord Elrond's words echoed throughout the council, bringing everyone's attention back onto him and the problem that was sitting not five feet away from them all.

Then something peculiar happened. A dwarf in full amour, still holding his axe and still wearing his helmet despite being in a sanctuary for all, stood up with a roar.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?!" a gruff voice yelled as Gimli the dwarf brought his axe forward and, without time for anyone to stop him, he slammed it down on the ring. There was a loud bang as Gimli was thrown back, his shattered axe breaking into pieces that flew at the few people unlucky enough to be to close, forcing them to duck or face harm.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," the elf-lord said, rubbing his head with a bejeweled hand in exasperation. Dwarfs! "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond stopped as gasps spread once more through the council. Raising his head and dropping his hand, he continued, "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came....one of you must do this." With this last statement, he looked out over the council. The only response he gained was silence, affirming his misgivings and doubts.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs," Boromir, Steward of Gondor, had managed to muster up enough courage to speak once again, pretending to lounge comfortably in his chair as he said, "There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever-watchful," as he said "great eye," he made a hand gesture of all is fingers against his thumb, creating a symbolic eye, "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume," Boromir looked around at the council, noting that he had everyone's attention. With a snort that almost turned into a laugh and throwing his hands down while sitting up straighter, he said, "Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" The she-elf was now enraged. How dare this mere human /think/ to question Lord Elrond's words, better yet say so! All eyes turned once again to the only female present, but Legolas refused to stand down, even when Boromir shot her a look of male superiority.

Boromir, the look of superiority still on his face, stood up and said, "And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Legolas shook her head in denial trying not to think of that and just continued to stare into Boromir's brown eyes with her blue ones. Boromir drew back, and a flicker of doubt crossed his eyes as he thought that maybe this she-elf wasn't so bad after all, she did stand up for what she believed in, despite the consequences, a trait that Boromir was used to only finding in the male soldiers under his jurisdiction. Unfortunately, just as Boromir started to rethink his first impression about the she-elf, someone interrupted him and Boromir shoved all thoughts of reform out of his brain, throwing his heated gaze towards the interrupter.  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?! I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted, his affronted statement acting as the cue for everyone else to start in on an argument. Elves rose against dwarves, Aragorn and Boromir rose and shouted as well, joining the melee. Gandalf the Grey, succumbing to his human mind for once, joined the shouting match as well. Elrond rubbed at his eyes, shaking his head in dismay and shooting looks of disapproval at his two sons, Elrohir and Elladan, whose chairs flanked his, as they attempted to rise and take part of the argument before them, but, at their father's sharp glare, they planted themselves firmly in their chairs. They did continue to glare, though, with hate at the dwarfs and twitch with the adrenalin born of their wanting to join the dispute. All of these people—men, elves, dwarfs, wizards, alike—were all seemingly unaware of one Halflings misery.  
  
Suddenly, a lone voice tried it's hardest to brake though the battle of words, however unsuccessful it was, "I will take it," said a small voice, and then again, louder "I will take it!" Everyone stopped quarrelling and turned to face the one who spoke, "/I/ will take the Ring to Mordor....though, I do not know the way." the young Frodo looked around in fear, hoping to every deity that he knew that he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life. But he wanted adventure, and what better adventure than this? With one last desperate glance, Frodo scanned the jumble of council members before him, hopping and praying that someone would step up and help him.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." said Gandalf with a smile. At Frodo's relieved look, Gandalf's smile grew, his long grey hair picking up in his sudden movement as he strode to stand behind Frodo. Placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder, he squeezed slightly in reassurance.  
  
"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn, struck by the Halflings bravery, made the mental decision to protect this small person. Walking over to stand in front of Frodo and Gandalf, Aragorn got to one knee, placed the closed fist of his right hand over his heart and said, "You have my sword." A moment of silence passed before he stood and took his place beside Gandalf and behind Frodo.  
  
Waiting only a second, Legolas, also awed by the small Halfling, said "And you have my bow," and strode over to stand by Aragorn, and, looking down at the Halfling's piercing blue eyes that were trained onto her, she smiled, relieved when the smile was returned. She gave his shoulder a squeeze as well, shooting a glance out of her eye at Aragorn, who had not turned his head when she moved to stand by him. With a frown at him not noticing her, Legolas shook off the disappointment she didn't understand and found that her gaze had landed on the man of Gondor. It was true that he seemed a little stubborn and bigoted, but he was certainly handsome, and Legolas was sure that if they got to know each other, he would turn out to be as nice as every other man.  
  
Legolas's mental musings were stopped as she heard the dwarf (Gimli as Lord Elrond had called him) say, "And my axe," while grabbing his neighbors axe that had been leaning up against a chair next to him, and raising it towards Frodo before joining the growing number of people, purposely picking a spot next to the she-elf so that he could shoot her a look of smug satisfaction. With a responding sneer at the dwarf, Legolas turned her attention back to Boromir as the man once again spoke.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council....then Gondor will see it done." with that, Boromir also took his place among the group, next to Gimli. Legolas couldn't help the blush that came to her face as he caught her following him with her eyes. Arching an eyebrow, Boromir couldn't understand what the she-elf was looking at. Sure, he was okay looking for a human, but he wouldn't even presume that he would catch the eye of such a beautiful and fiery she-elf. With a shrug, Boromir dismissed the behavior as something of elves, and resolved to try and understand this female—elf or otherwise—that dared to challenge him, a male, so many times in one council.

The silence of the moment was ruined as all eyes turned towards a being that suddenly appeared from behind a bush just outside of the circle of chairs where the council had previously sat, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" another Halfling, with light brown-blonde curls flying as he pushed his way to stand next to Frodo said, his honey eyes flashing. He was breathing hard, the button down, slightly off white shirt he wore heaving with him. Pushing his hands into the brown breeches he wore the mirrored Frodo's own, only lighter, Samwise Gamgee now realized what a scene he had caused and was appropriately embarrassed. However, he was not backing down; where his master went, so did he.  
  
"No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not." Lord Elrond stated, raising an eyebrow at Sam who blushed under the inquiry of all of the council's eyes.  
  
"Aye, we're coming too!" A voice yelled. Spinning around in astonishment, Elrond turned a shockingly confused look onto the two brown shapes that hurled themselves from the doorway of the outside parapet, forming into two small bodies of hobbits as they slowed down enough to stop and stand by Sam and Frodo.  
  
Smoothing down his clothes, one hobbit, Meriadoc Brandybuck (Merry for short), said "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," and emphasized his point by making the motions with his hands.  
  
The last hobbit, known to most as Pippin, and known to others as Peregrin Took, felt left out, and tried to add something, too. Unfortunately, he was tired still from the traveling beforehand and all he could come up with was, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing."  
  
"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said, poking poor Pippin in the side. Pippin glared at his cousin out of the corner of his eye, folding his hands on his chest.

Elrond stifled laughter at the two small one's antics and looked at all the assembled before him, "Nine companions... So be it. You shall be known as The Fellowship of the Ring!" and with that last statement, the newly proclaimed fellowship looked at each other, some sharing looks of newly blossoming friendship.

And as the council looked on in awe at the nine figures, the smallest, Pippin said, "Right...where are we going?"  
  
A/N: I know that nothing really happened in this chapter, but I needed to get the council over with. The next chapter will start right after they start out. I will get more indebt to the characters then. Thank you all for reading! Remember, if you know/think I did any lines wrong, please tell me so that I can change it!! Thank you again to my reviewers!! I'll post some more chapters on the other stories soon!!! Thank you!!!  
  
A special thank you to MeShelly, again, who was kind enough to 'beta-read' it for me in her review. Thank you for doing that!!!!!!

A very, very big special thank you to Saranguile Greenleaf who also corrected some of the mistakes that I made when I typed this out. Thank you!!! Thank you also for reading this and correcting my mistakes!! Thank you!!!!

2nd A/N: Okay then. That was a whole lot more description based then it used to be. I hope It's still easy to follow, and all, but hey, I got interrupted like fifty times by phone calls and lost my train of thought every single time it happened. Review please! Thanx. Halloween dress up at school today. Two of my friends dressed up as elves, one as (male) Legolas and the other as Arwen. I dressed up with my friends and we did Harry Potter (numerous shouts of "Traitor!" are heard as author runs for cover) and I dressed up as Sirius Black (shouts turn into silence as everyone realizes that Sirius rules) and I'm going Trick or Treating with three of my friends. That's right, I'm 15 years old and I'm going to prance about in a costume and go door to door begging for scraps of candy with three of my also 15 year old friends. I mean, hey, you're never to old to have fun. Right? Right.


	3. The Journey Begins

A/N: Thank you to all of these people!!! Thank you, also for reading. I am trying to do another fic, and I would appreciate it if any of you would tell me your favorite song in a review. Could you please include the artist and song title. Thank you!!! Thanx for reading!!! Thank you!!!  
  
Saranguile Greenleaf- Thanx for all of the beta reading!! I changed it, and thank you for pointing it out!!! I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with a few of those lines, and you were able to figure it out!! Thank you!!!  
  
Opal Elf- Thanx for coming back to read another one of my stories!!!! I appreciate it that you would read all of mine!! I keep finding your reviews, and I want to say thank you!!! It means a lot to me that you would review all of the stories that you did!! Thank you!!!  
  
Queen of the Fairys-Well, I finally uploaded!! Happy?!?! =)  
  
Mars Fire Goddess- WOW!!! I was so surprised when you reviewed!! I saw it, and almost got whiplash when I re-read it!!! I am so honored that you would review!!! A fellow Anime lover, too!!! Thank you for your review!!!  
  
Atropos- I like the getting ride of Arwen thing.=) Jealous Boromir? Nice idea!!! I might work that in.a lot of people think that it should be Aragorn.so I think I might be leaning that way.  
  
bluestars and sweets- Thanx for the nice review!!! I have to agree with the males looking like girls. I have a theory that all dwarfs are boys and all elves are girls. =) No disrespect intended to anyone!!! Thanx for the review!!! Thank you!!  
  
DirtyHairedLordArwen- Aragorn or Boromir? I thought you didn't like Boromir!! Oh well.I still don't know who to put her with.Thanx for the review!!  
  
Piggy- Thank you for the boost of confidence, and the review!!! Thank you!!!  
  
MeShelly- Thank you soooo much for the review!!! It was good to get one from someone more than once!!! Also, thanx's once again for correcting the lil' mistakes that I had in the 2nd chapter!!! Thank you!!!  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 3: The Journey Begins  
  
****************************  
  
"It is good to rest these old feet." Gandalf said as he put his feet on the rock in front of the one that the was sitting on.  
  
"Aye, that I can agree on." The dwarf, Gimli, said as the sounds of sword clashing came from below them. It seemed that Boromir was helping Pippin and Merry learn more about swordplay. Legolas and Aragorn watched on, laughing at times. Frodo and Sam were cooking the meal, or, rather, Sam was, and Frodo was trying his best to aid when he could.  
  
"Bring your hand up!" Legolas warned as Boromir brought his sword down. But with Merry's fast reflexes and Legolas's warning, he was able to block it.  
  
"No fair!! No outside help!" Boromir exclaimed as he turned to Legolas. She simply raised her eyebrow, and her lip tilted as she looked past him. He dropped the stance he was in that was to be of fake anger, and looked behind him.just in time to be run over with two balls of energy. There was then a great wrestling match, with Legolas laughing in the background.  
  
"I believe that Boromir has found some new friends." Aragorn remarked as the three continued to play with each other, now with the whole company, except for Frodo and Sam, listening and feeding off of their joyous presence.  
  
"That he has, and it is the best time to find them." Legolas said solemnly, as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her pointed ear.  
  
"Do you fear of a shortage of friends?" Aragorn asked as he cupped her check and made her face him.  
  
"T-that was not what I meant." Legolas said as the stray strand of hair once again fell from her ear. She moved to put it back, when Aragorn did it with the hand that he had recently used to cup her chin.  
  
"I know." He said as he let his hand linger on her check. He laughed as he looked to the side of them, the silence speaking volumes to him. At what he found, he laughed even harder, holding his middle in mirth, but with a slight redness around the checks.like a blush. Legolas was confused until she too looked over, and broke out in a smile.  
  
Sometime during their conversation, Boromir and the halflings had stopped their wrestling, and looked at them. It seemed they had attracted two other stares with the lose of noise in their direction. In short, five members of the Fellowship were trying to pick their mouths off of the floor while trying to pretend like they weren't watching at the same time. Legolas couldn't help it anymore and broke out in laughter. It was the sound of the morning dew and bells, the most wonderers thing, and it soon had everyone laughing again, forgetting their embarrassment. Even Frodo and Sam joined in, when they saw that they were the only ones who were not.  
  
Once all the laughter died out, it was time to eat, and most of the present in the company were ready to retire with a good meal. They had all finished their first helping, and the Hobbits had just started their second when Pippin saw it.  
  
"Oh, wow!" he shouted, getting all their attention, "Look at how fast that cloud is going!" he said while pointing at it.  
  
"Cloud?" Boromir asked as he looked were Pippin was pointing.  
  
"It's going awfully fast.for a cloud." Aragorn said as he stood from his perch on the ground.  
  
"And against the wind." Legolas added as she stood and removed an arrow from the quiver on her back and made it ready in the bow.  
  
"Wait!" Gandalf said, as he squinted his eyes. Soon they got large, and he shouted, "Hide!! They are spies of Saruman!" with that, all of the company dived for any cover that they could. Soon not a trace of them ever being their could be found.  
  
The crows came like a black cloud, descending on the spot were they had been just a few seconds ago. Even then, the birds looked for them anywhere they could. Soon, seemingly finding what they were looking for, they flew away. Leaving a frightened Fellowship in their wake.  
  
Once Gandalf was sure that they were gone, he left his hiding place and told the others to do the same. As soon as Legolas was able to, she walked over the four halflings and comforted them as best as she could. She told them reassuring words, and was able to ease some of their fears.  
  
"We must leave soon." Gandalf said when it looked like the halflings would be able to travel.  
  
"But where?" Legolas asked as she walked towards the front of the group, having reassured herself that the hobbits would be alright.  
  
"We could always pass through The Mines of Moria." Gilmi stated as he faced both Legolas and Gandalf.  
  
"No, I would only pass through there if it was my last choice." Gandalf said solemnly as he and Aragorn shared a look.  
  
"To the Caradhras then." Aragorn said as he started to pack up. Soon they were all packed up, and on their way once again to destroy the evil Ring of Power.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading!!!! Please review!!! Thank you!!! Also, could you please tell me some of your favorite songs? I am working on another fic, and it would mean a lot if you would tell me the artist and the name of your favorite song in a review. Thank you!!! Please review!!! Thanx!!!! 


End file.
